Surviving
by TheodoreSeville85
Summary: Something I wrote for Halloween using the one horror movie monsters that truly terrify me.


This is something different for me, I've never really written the Chipmunks as adults, nor have I written something so, well, dark. I hope you like it, I might make a series(esque) thing out of it if I get enough reviews.

Nothing terrifies me more than what's in this story, I've had nightmares as bad, if not worse, than this. I figure, it's almost Halloween, maybe I should right something scary, so here it is.

* * *

His eyes shot open and he saw them all shuffling along as he lay on the floor. How had the moaning not woken him? He lay there, knowing that any movements on his part would attract their notice, though how he hadn't been ripped apart yet he didn't know.

"Alviiiiiiiin!" he heard his little brother scream from the other side of the warehouse they had been sleeping in the last few days. No longer caring about himself, he bolted up from his sleeping pad on the floor and looked around wildly for him. They still didn't seem to notice him, a few even bumped into him on their way past. He looked in the direction they were walking and saw Theodore, spiked bat in hand, swinging for all he was worth, trying to keep them at bay. Alvin reached for his guns…they were gone! He looked around the floor near his bed, throwing blankets and pillows out of the way as he searched for them frantically.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" he heard Theodore scream again and whipped his head back. His bat had gotten stuck in the chest of one of them and wouldn't come free, and now they closed around him on all sides. He couldn't tear his eyes away, but finally, miraculously, his fingers closed around the handle of one of his hand guns. He brought it up and aimed at the head of the zombie nearest his little brother.

"Theo! DOWN!" he cried, and pulled the trigger…..nothing happened. He squeezed it again, and still, nothing. He took out the clip, it was loaded. He checked the safety, it was off. Could it be jammed? All this ran through his mind in a flash as he tried desperately to save his little brother.

"Alviii…" his scream got cut off as a rotting hand closed over his mouth, and Alvin watched in horror as the thing attached to it leaned in and bit into Theodore's throat. Blood gushed from the bite wound, and Alvin could hear his little brother scream in pain and horror despite the hand covering his mouth. Alvin kept pulling the trigger, over and over, tears falling down his face. He remembered their promise, and he no longer aimed for the zombies, but for his little brother. He wouldn't let him die like this, torn apart and devoured; Alvin would make it fast for him, or would have, if his gun worked. He watched in fascinated horror as the brought him to the floor, and then all he could see were the bobbing of head and the grabbing of hands, and the blood pooling on the floor all around them. He was still crying, still squeezing the trigger, unable to really believe this was happening. Where had Simon been? He was supposed to be on watch! Where was Brittany, she could have taken out this whole horde single handedly! He was so busy being angry, blaming the others, he didn't notice that now most of the pack had claimed his little brother as theirs, the rest of them had finally noticed him. He felt the hand grab the back of his shirt and yank him back violently. He struggled, trying to get away, but the things strength, even after all the time it had been dead and rotting, was great, and Alvin felt the things chest at his back. The other hand came over, clamping over his mouth, and Alvin was forced to breathe in the scent of decay to keep his breath as he still struggled against it. The thing lowered its mouth to Alvin's throat, and Alvin felt as the teeth penetrated his skin and muscle, and screamed in pain as a chunk of him was ripped away. He could feel the blood flowing out of him, running down his chest, side and arm in little rivers. His vision started to fade, and he barely noticed as he was dragged to the floor as his little brother had been. With the last ounce of strength left in him, he lifted the gun and brought it to his temple.

"Please….please, don't let me die this way…" he squeezed with all his might, but with the blood loss, his finger did little more than twitch. His blackening vision showed the others moving in on him, hands reaching, and jaws snapping like the hungry animals they were. He barely felt as the hands dug in and started ripping him apart.

In the warehouse they'd been staying in for the last few days, Alvin's eyes snapped open and he bolted up, his mouth opened to scream. He felt a hand clamp over his mouth and with horror realized it was happening again, he'd died and gone to Hell, and this was it, he was going to die again and again.

"Don't scream, there's about 20 of them wandering around out there, and they don't know we're in here." He heard Simon whisper to him. Alvin struggled to breathe and regain control of himself, realizing that it had been a dream, that he was alive. He glanced over to where Theodore slept, cuddled up next to Eleanor, and arm thrown protectively around her. He practically sobbed at the sight, he was so happy to see his little brother alive.

"Are you okay? Can I take my hand off now?" Simon asked him, and Alvin nodded. Simon took his hand away, and grimaced as he wiped it on his shirt, "Did you have to slobber all over it?" Alvin couldn't help himself, he smiled. Leave it to Simon to worry about something like spit and germs when they were living in a warehouse surrounded by the living dead.

"Sorry Si, I was probably drooling in my sleep," he said with a shrug, trying to look less freaked out than he felt.

"Who was it this time?" Simon asked, thinking about all the times he'd asked his older brother that when he'd wake up from a nightmare as a child. Alvin looked over at their little brother and shook his head, trying to clear the dream away.

"Theodore…my gun wouldn't work, and they took him, and then me…." he said quietly. Simon winced, thinking about what a nightmare that would be.

"Wanna try and get some more sleep?" he asked.

"No!" Alvin almost shouted, and then controlled himself, "No, I'll go ahead and take over. Go on and head to bed, Jeanette looks cold," he muttered and glanced to where the bespectacled Chipette had been sleeping alone. She was huddled beneath one of the thin blankets they managed to find here, and from where they were, Alvin and Simon could see her shiver lightly. Simon gave Alvin's shoulder a grateful squeeze and stood up.

"You may want to start on the east side, I'd just finished checking the west when I saw you thrashing in your sleep. I'm surprised you didn't wake Brittany up," he chuckled. Brittany still lay there completely asleep, snoring loudly and drooling slightly. It would take either a zombie horde (which these days wasn't an unlikely event) or a tank ramming through the wall to waken the blue eyed Chipette. Alvin looked down at her and brushed her hair out of her face. He gently leaned down and kissed her forehead, and whispered that he loved her. He rolled gently away from her and got up with a stretch and a low groan. He reached out and picked up his gun and machete, for when he needed a quick quiet kill up close. He put the gun in its holster and kept the long blade ready to swing, and left to explore the east side of the warehouse.

* * *

Please review, positive reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. I hope you liked it. Clearly I've been watching a little too much Walking Dead, lol.


End file.
